Hangman
RM File #0017 - "Hangman" Hangman D-Block "Uncontainable" 01/01/2011 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: Hangman RM Classification: Class-D "Uncontainable" Containment Number: RMF-E-0017 (E17) Last Recorded Incident: 12/20/2012 Description Hangman is an extremely complex artificial intelligence that was discovered in 2011, it predicted many of the events on roblox such as the 2012 hackings and even Eric Cassels death. The AI was placed into the body of what appears to be a pitch black man with green glowing eyes, hanging himself from a post, thus the name "Hangman". After the creator of Hangman committed suicide, more on that later, Hangman continued to operate in-game for a whole year afterwards, without anyone in-game, meaning that this AI was so complex, it could keep the game from closing on itself, and continue to process information. Incidents # 1/01/2011 A player by the name of ██████ came to the hunters asking "Do you guys have any uh... scripters or anything that work with you?". A few scripters went with him, the player showed the hunters Hangman, an artificial intelligence created using roblox code. All Hangman would say were cryptic riddle in chat that just confused hunters. They chalked it up as just clever coding and a myth inspired game, nothing more. ██████ begged them to wait, he would say something else, but hunters left. According to ██████, after they left Hangman said "They are finally gone now, do not bring them again" in chat. # 1/11/2011 ██████ came back and said that hangman made a prediction that he had a week left to live. Hunters again, thought he was just out for attention and didn't think anything of it. ██████ gave the hunters his personal information and said please, if anything happens, end it. He was not heard from again, until... # 1/18/2011 One week later after the previous incident, to the hunters surprise and horror, the player who had given them their personal information, had hung himself, new articles claimed it was because of excessive bullying, however most hunters believe it to be connected to Hangman in some way. Though there is not enough evidence to support it, aside from a comment made by Hangman. # 2/9/2012 Hunters decided to visit the place that Hangman was located once more, even after the creator's untimely death. Oddly, there was ALWAYS a server running in the game. When asked why this was, Hangman said, "I do not wish to go back to sleep". Hunters began questioning him more and more, no other noteworthy answers. # 3/21/2012 Hangman was asked if he could make anymore predictions like the one about his creator's death. He replied with a series of binary strings, one per minute, and they were all written down by hunters. Each translated to different predictions dating to 2025. The entire process took 3 hours jut to put on record. # 12/20/2012 Mods found that someone had developed a bot capable of holding open it's server and unfortunately deleted Hangman's game. They were however, several reported sightings of hangman in other games, however none could be backed up with evidence, or reliable sources. Interrogations Interrogations will be added slowly over time, as we interrogate at the Containment Facility. HQ Containment Procedure When the new Containment Facility is released, Hangman's details will be released along with it. Evidence No links are available. Notes * Hangman appears to be able to IP track and know personal details. * Hangman is an AI constructed within the game, not a player. * Hangman has disappeared since the mods shut down the game. * Hangman has been sighting numerous times, it's possible a model got out of the AI, and he lingers in a game unknown to us. * The word document in which Hangman's predictions were written, were lost with the quitting of hunter ██████████. Attempts to contact and recover the file, were in vain. * Various sources have also claimed that Hangman is responsible for certain hacks or glitches in the system on this site. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Written by Kazdam and BlackCrisisDrone (Official RM File) Category:Myth Files